Talk:Roper/@comment-25095137-20140815012238/@comment-25817038-20150401003355
"Ah shit, not again!" You scream at the top of your lungs, as you throw your hands outward to your sides, two black pentagrams circling inches off of your palms as a sphere of energy forms around your body in the knick of time, stopping all of the tentacles with a heavy, squishy thud. The sudden surprise is clear as day on the Roper who looks at you with wide eyes and a mouth agape in shock, "Nuh-uh, no way." You grunt, keeping your hands out to apply pressure on your barrier, "I know what you Ropers like to do with those tentacles of yours, and I am an 'Exit Only' kind of guy!" To your dismay the Roper, lying on her bed in her trasparent red seethrough lengire simply smiles and giggles as if you were teasing her. You know the barrier is not meant to be permanent, that is obvious enough as it begins to crack like glass from the hungry appendages pressing inward towards you, but it gives you time to contemplate your next spell. You begin thinking, A gravity spell to pull everything to the other side of the room? You ask yourself,'' No there are too many tentacles, she can just pull herself towards me with them.'' Then another idea, you look around to see the makings of the room. A bed, lavish with large, volumous pillows, thick comforters on top of the mattresses, exorbiant in size to accomodate her many tentacles and any guest stupid enough to fall for this kind of trap, Maybe a fire spell? A miniature sun would certainly work.. But that would put you in danger as well, and your conscious would never let you live down hurting a woman, monster or not. Gripped by your indecisiveness, another far louder and resounding crack snaps your attention back to reality as you see your barrier is nothing more now than a thinly veiled sheet of candyglass against the herculean might of these tentacles. On the other side of the room, across a myriad of tentacles that formed an obstacle course of the most frightening complexity and danger was your only hope - A window. You know you are hundreds, no, closer to thousands of feet in the air but you have a partner, your friend, or rather, your acquaintence, a Manticore flying around the outside keeping an eye out for dangers around the castle. If I can just get to the window and jump out, she will catch me.... I hope. You hope because your most recent memory of such an attempt ended in a thousand foot plunge into a lake, caused by no one other than your friend, and her heinous desire to laugh at you while you screamed... All. The. Way. Down. One final crack was like the sounding of a gun starting a race. You cancel your spell, throwing a micro-black-hole spell behind you for only a moment to draw all of the tentacles away from you, clearing your way and giving you a clear running start. The sudden gesture hardly surprises the Roper, who seems more entertained than shocked at your first successful evasion of capture. Through the obstacle course of impending anal doom you bravely tread, throwing yourself over gooey pink and sticky feelers, ducking below others, stopping only when you had to in order to lean straight back at the knees, watching a thick, pink rope of flesh streak past, inches above your face. Despite your fears that left you with a face as pale as a Wight's, you maintain a stern disposition, thinking to yourself as you throw yourself over another tentacle in a somersault, I can do this... I am the one... And do it you do, making it to the open gate of freedom.... or death if your friend is not paying attention. With one last kick of your leg, you leap from the window like you are propelled by the force of a thousand exploding suns, the only thing more extraordinary than your exit velocity was that of the deafening volume of your screams to your friend who was flying only a few hundred feet away, ''"CATCHME!CATCHME!CATCHME!CATCHME!" ''You scream as you flail your arms and kick your legs in a feeble attempt to balance yourself mid-fall only to stop after you are caught by the ankle by your friend. Only, your friends paws were warm and furry, not wet and slimy. And she's not that fast... Your face, despite the blood in your body being pulled downward into your skull, goes pale. Moments later, your body is hurled back up towards the open window of the castle by the impossibly long tentacle that had somehow managed to catch you, stopped only when you wrap both of your arms around the stone railing of the balcony. A final act of desperation. "I... Will.... Not..." You protest, your face red with tension, your grip slipping ever so slowly, but you do not get to finish your sentence. Another tentacle emerges from the dark room and catches your other leg, and with a quick pull, the stone of the railing cracks, breaking into pieces in your arms, "Nononononono! MOMMYJerichow (talk)!!" You squeal before disappearing into the room. The Manticore ponders the situation for a moment as she circles around the roof once more, landing on the edge of the balcony and watching as the Roper already has all but your boxers off and on the floor, your hands bound upward in one tentacle, a foot bound in two more and your body held on the bed, "Seriously...." The Manticore sighs at the Roper, "That's my dinner, if this is gonna happen, the least you can do is share..." She grunts while tossing off her top, walking towards the bed. You want to scream, to protest, but you can't... the reality of the situation has set in, and your doom is imminent. With a simple sniffle and whipmer, you acknowledge your defeat with three simple words, "Please be gentle..."